There is a technique for collecting probe information of a vehicle and transmitting the probe information to a server (refer to Patent Document 1). The probe information includes information of the current location of the vehicle, which is information indicating the state of the vehicle based on the output signal of a sensor mounted in the vehicle.
For example, in a technique disclosed in Patent Document 2, characteristic specifying means and extraction means are included. The characteristic specifying means acquires road attribute information, which affects the road traveling on the danger occurrence point, and danger type information, which indicates the type of dangerous situation that has occurred at the danger occurrence point, for each of a plurality of danger occurrence points where the dangerous situation during the traveling of a vehicle has occurred, takes frequency distribution statistics for each of a plurality of pieces of road attribute information corresponding to the same danger type information, and specifies the representative characteristics of the road environment for each piece of the danger type information based on the frequency distribution statistics. The extraction means extracts a potential danger point, which matches one of the plurality of representative characteristics specified by the characteristic specifying means, by searching for point data including a combination of a point and the road environment, which affects the road traveling at the point, for a plurality of points.